Smile, Your Empty Soul, Smile
by MasterMind v.2.0
Summary: Weiss & Schwarz childhoods- to-the-plot & and made-up ...set to different songs from 'Smile Empty Soul' (strong themes)
1. Prolouge: Main Song: Nowhere Kids

**Willkommen!**

A/N- Series of Weiss/Schwarz childhood songfics based off of 'Smile Empty Soul' songs. ' I'm having too much fun with these. They will be angsty, and while I'll try to stick to the given pasts – Farfie killing his family, Ken being kicked out of the J-league, Ran and his sister, Omi's kidnapping – things will be changed around quite a bit. You'll notice Kase plays a different role, and Ran and his sister will have a bit different relationship –but no requited incest, that's a little too disturbing for me to write – not read, but write. ::is proud to be a equal-opportunity Weiss-pairing reader:: Ahh, yes… and there will be a couple spoilers for Gleuhen… only in Yohji's so far, I think.

Enjoy… if you can. '

Song list –

Hidaka Ken- 'The Other Side'

Tsukiyono Omi- 'Eraser'

Fujimiya Ran- 'For You'

Kudou Yohji – 'Therapy'

Farfarello- 'Every Sunday'

Naoe Nagi- 'I want my life'

Schuldig- 'All my Problems'

Brad Crawford- 'Your Way'

Main theme song- 'Nowhere Kids'

_in the land of dirt and plaster_

_lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids_

_losing ground and falling faster_

_into a life that no one should have to live_

_we are the people that you hate_

_we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)_

_a generation with no place_

_a generation of all your sons and daughters_

_behind the fake family image_

_behind the smile of a thousand moms and dads_

_inside the cage that we've been given_

_I see a image of the future that we don't have_

_we are the people that you hate_

_we are the bastards that you created (the fucking bastards that you created)_

_a generation with no place_

_a generation of all your sons and daughters_

_and what did you expect… a perfect child_

_raised by TV sets…abandoned every mile_

__

Okay... God damn it! FF.net is deciding to fuck up my formatting on everything... so try to read through it now, and hopefully I should have it fixed later. Thanks!

Schu-chan

_we never get respect… never a fair trial_

_no one gives a shit… as long as we smile_


	2. Grausamkeit: Yohji Kudou

**Grausamkeit – Cruelty**

_too many weeds in the flowers_

_ too many pills in the pharmacy now_

_ too many bugs in the shower_

_ there's too much shit in the air now._

The young boy stared on in muted silence at the dead body of his mother. Pushed down the stairs by his stepfather, she'd died of a broken neck.

All because he'd told her. Told her of the pain, the fear, and the nightmares of his reality.

The boy glanced around the room again, until his eyes settled onto a picture. A memory of a better time. His mother leaning on his stepfather, who was holding a smiling Yohji (age 5) on his shoulders. That was July 4th. Five months later – Yohji's 6th birthday – everything begun. He remembered all too clearly.

He lay in bed asleep, tired out from a long party with all his friends. He was dreaming happily of all the gifts he had received, and having his family to play with the next day. His stepfather had promised to take him to an amusement park and his mother had promised a home-cooked meal – a rarity in their household. Then there was the sound of knocking on his door – faintly, as if the person knocking wanted no one but Yohji to hear them. The young boy got up and answered the door with a faint and tired 'hello'. His stepfather walked in, picking Yohji up, and setting him down on the bed. Wide eyes looked back in confusion.

"Yohji."

The aforementioned child blinked. His stepfather's voice seemed different- deeper, rougher somehow.

"What I'm about to do – Just remember, it's all your fault. Plus, you owe me for all the things I've bought you. Just remember."

Yohji gave his stepfather a curious look. What was happening? What did he owe him? Yohji didn't have any money.

"Look at me, Yohji."

Yohji looked up, only to picked up and sat down on his stepfather's lap. He blinked as his stepfather leaned down and started to kiss him. It wasn't like the kisses his mother gave, which were sweet, these were possessive, and demanding. Yohji knew something was wrong when his stepfather started to undo Yohji's pants, and put his hands somewhere that his mother had told him that 'no one was to touch until he was older and more mature'.

Things – memories- get blurred from there. Yet the feelings remain. The young boy glanced back, and with a tear in his eye, walked back to his room in silence. He'd lost his remorse a while ago.

_There's too much anger inside me_

_ there's too much scarring when I bleed_

_ there's too much therapy I need_

_ there is no god I have seen[1]_

Eleven years had passed since his mother's death. Yohji (Age 17) lounged back in his bed, having just finished his homework. The peace he had momentarily was going to be enjoyed, seeing as his stepfather returned home everyday at 5pm. The evening routine went as such – 5pm: Come home, drag Yohji off to bed, be gentle, go change. 6pm: Dinner (prepared by Yohji) 7pm: Roughly take Yohji, shower, finish work. And from then on, peace resumed in the Kudou household. Yohji would do the housework (if he could walk) and then would head off to bed. Sometimes, his stepfather would appear then too. He'd always be there. Yohji sometimes felt like he couldn't run, for there was nowhere to go.

But this day, he'd planned differently. He was going to run. Having just got his license, he could go steal a car, and get the hell away from that place. Never have to return. There would be nowhere to go, but he'd make a place for himself. The door creaked, and Yohji sighed. Another night of inhumane torture for him. Next time, he wouldn't be so lazy. Flee early, and live. Stay too long, and be forced to endure another day. The decision was easy, and yet so very hard.

Present- Another night, another girl. Another untraceable murder.

_There's too much doubt in my mom's words_

_ there's too much fear in the way she sees life_

_ I wonder if I'm just like her_

_ I wonder if I can make myself right_

Yohji Kudou (Age 23) sat up and stared at the girl next to him. He didn't know her name, history, anything about her. And yet, he'd slept with her. He felt ashamed. He couldn't bring Asuka back, and none of these girls were her, nor could they take away the pain he'd faced at an early age.

_You try to help_

_ You listen well_

It was not her fault, and yet, it was all her fault. Wrapping his hands around the sleeping girl's neck, he began to squeeze. Tighter and tighter, until he felt the girl go limp in his arms.

Snapping back to reality, Yohji stared at the body, but he couldn't even cry this time. All his feelings were fake, just an act. No one knew where Yohji Kudou ended, and Balinese began.

_You cannot change the way I see_

__

_A/N- Well, there we go. Please review if you enjoyed it, or have ways to help me with it. Thanks!_

_[1] – Double meaning in the lyrics for this story. In some fanfictions I've read, Yohji jokes around about all the girls he brings home (or the yaoi-boy he's paired with. ) 'seeing God when they're with him'. Since the lyrics say 'there is no God I have seen', means that Yohji doesn't get any pleasure from what he was going through._


End file.
